


Sleep talk dirty to me, baby!

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Passion, Sleep talking, Smut, Unrequited Love, back packing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: “Rey, let me touch you,” he mumbled.“What the fuck are you two up to down there?!” Poe hissed, leaning over the edge of his bunk.“Nothing!” Rey protested in a whisper. “I think Ben is talking in his sleep.”Backpacking around Europe, four friends are forced to share a room and when one starts talking in his sleep, true feelings are revealed.





	Sleep talk dirty to me, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Andabatae for the speedy Beta!

“There’s only one room.” Poe told them.

Rey threw him a suspicious look. “Is this another one of your attempts to create a situation that ends in an orgy?”

Poe gave her an equally irritated look. “Rey, this is Rome in the height of summer. It’s either this room with four bunks or a place each in the communal dormitory.”

“Does it have its own bathroom?” Finn asked.

“No, we gotta use the shared one.”

“Don’t they have any single rooms?” Ben whined.

“The Hilton in the city centre might?” Poe retorted. They all knew Ben, the spoilt and loaded prince from Manhattan, could probably afford rooms there for them all, but there was no way Rey or Finn would accept that. The few times he’d attempted to pay for anything on this trip, Rey and Finn had point blank refused.

“Are you ok with this?” Ben appealed to Rey.

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, because Rey is obviously so irresistible that all three of us will be trying to jump her in the night!” Poe scoffed.

“I’d like to see you try,” Rey challenged.

Poe laughed. “I wouldn’t dare. I once saw you give a guy a black eye because he pinched your arse in a nightclub.”

Ben frowned.

_Trust him to disapprove of that_, Rey thought. _He’s so irritatingly stuck up._

“Are we taking this room or not, guys?” Poe asked. “I’m getting fed up of trekking around looking for somewhere to sleep.”

“Fine.” They all grumbled.

“Great!” Poe beamed. “Lets dump our stuff, get cleaned up, and head out. I want to go explore.”

...

Poe dragged them around the hot streets of Rome, becoming increasingly frustrated with Ben, who wanted to read every information display he could find; Finn, who wanted to post photos on Instagram; and Rey, who wanted to stop for ice cream at every opportunity.

Finally, fed up with all his friends, he ended the tour, and they collapsed at a table in one of the buzzing piazzas. 

The day had been scorching, but now, as the sun sank below the horizon, the air cooled and a breeze lifted the hairs on the backs of their necks and helped to repair frayed tempers.

Rey, Finn, and Poe recounted tales from the last three years at college while they knocked back glasses of cheap Italian wine.

Ben sat flicking through his guide book, checking his phone and, Rey had noticed, stealing the odd sideways glance at her. He’d once made the mistake of commenting on her ‘lack of table manners’. He probably hated the way she was eating her pizza without cutlery and licking the tomato and cheese off her fingers. 

_Bet he’s biting his tongue off not to criticise me_, she inwardly smirked, taking petulant delight in twisting a piece of stringy cheese around her pinkie and sucking it into her mouth.

“Ben, can you get your nose out of that guide book and at least attempt to be sociable? You know, try joining in the conversation?” Poe protested.

“I don’t have any funny stories to share, and I hardly ever hung out with you three at college, so I have no idea what you are going on about. Besides, I'm interested in ensuring I fully understand and appreciate the art and history of this city.”

Rey snorted. “Ben - you sound so pretentious!”

He combed his hand through his hair, closed his book, and fished a couple of notes out of his wallet, slapping them down on the table. “I’m going to head back to the hostel,” he said, frowning at Rey.

“Oh come on, man, don’t be like that,” Poe pleaded.

“That sleeper train was clearly falsely advertised, because I was awake for the whole journey last night,” Ben snapped. “I just want to close my eyes.” 

“But we were gonna go check out the bars, and we haven’t had dessert yet.”

“You know I don’t eat dessert.”

Rey looked away, hiding a smile. _Of course he didn’t. The health freak._ Every morning of this trip, without fail, he’d completed a routine of crunches and push-ups.

Ben stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening.”

“Bye.” The others muttered as they watched his retreating form.

“That man does not know how to have fun,” Finn puffed.

“I still can’t see how you two are friends, Poe,” Rey added

“Well, we have been for a very long time.” He paused to consider. “But he has been unusually uptight on this trip. I think he must have stuff on his mind.”

“Nah that guy is always uptight,” Finn said.

They ordered three tiramisu and then, because Rey was still hungry, another round of ice creams and afterwards settled the bill.

The Rome streets bustled with people chatting, drinking, and exploring. They weaved their way through, searching for a lively-looking bar. As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with Ben. He was leaning towards a young woman, his arm pressed against the wall above her head. He whispered into her ear, and she smiled up into his eyes. 

Poe slapped Ben on the shoulder as they passed by, and Ben winked back.

“Bloody hell,” Rey shrieked when they were a safe distance away. “Was that the same Ben Solo? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him chatting anyone up before.”

“Oh, Ben’s a dark horse when it comes to the ladies.” Poe grinned.

“He is?” Rey and Finn said together, amazed.

“Yes, obviously. Have you seen the way he looks? And he’s pretty intense, as you’ve noticed, which a lot of girls seem to find hot as hell.”

“I had no idea,” Finn said.

“Me neither,” Rey said.

“Yeah. He’s always got a gaggle of girls crushing on him.”

They found a bar and started on the shots. Despite the city lights, stars still sparkled in the dark sky above them, and the air smelled like a mixture of orange blossoms and dust.

“So back to the Ben thing...” Rey said. 

“Yes?” Poe asked, a smile dancing at the edges of his lips.

“If he’s got all these admirers, why’s he single? Why was he single all through college?”

“You’ve seen how fussy that guy is!”

Finn nodded. “Lord, it took him forever just to order a pizza tonight.”

Actually, it had taken Ben fifteen minutes to choose his pizza, and even then, he’d insisted half the toppings be removed and replaced with certain ingredients of his choosing.

“He’s also got this unrequited love thing going on, according to his Mum,” Poe added. “She was moaning that he’d been moping around the house all miserable. It’s why I invited him on this trip. I thought it might help. To be honest, I thought he’d say no, but he was dead keen.”

Poe’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out and tapped out a message.

“Speaking of the devil,” he said, gesturing to his phone. “He’s coming to find us.”

Ten minutes later, Ben strolled in, looking more relaxed than he had earlier.

“What happened? It looked like things were pretty cozy there,” Poe asked as he handed Ben a shot. “I was sure you were going to get laid.”

Ben swung back his head, downed the spirit, and swept the back of his hand over his mouth. He smiled. “Oh, she was more than willing, but she wanted me to traipse all the way over to her place in the suburbs.”

“She was hot, man!” Finn approved.

“Yeah, but with my sense of direction, I’d never have found my way back to you lot.” He smirked. “Now if she’d let me fuck her against the wall of that alley....”

Poe laughed.

Rey wrinkled her nose, which made Poe cackle harder.

“Ben’s got a thing for fucking girls against walls,” he explained.

“You have?” Rey blurted out.

Ben shrugged. “Don’t you love it when you’re both so consumed with passion you have to have one another then and there? No time to find a room or strip off.” 

He looked her straight in the eye.

Was he trying to intimidate her? She should have felt annoyed but instead sensed a pulse between her legs and a familiar throb. It was that time of the month when hormones meant everything and everyone turned her on. But was Ben making her horny? The guy who had been annoying the heck out of her for the last three weeks while they traveled across Europe?

Her eyes wandered over him.

Of course, she was well aware that Ben was built like a brick house, with arms the size of tyres and tall to boot. How could she not have noticed when he seemed to be forever bursting out of whatever shirt he was wearing? And not in an ‘I’ve deliberately chosen a shirt a size too small to emphasise my pecs’ way but in an ‘I can’t actually find anything that darn well fits me’ way.

She analysed his face. She had to admit it wasn’t just his body that was fine. He had those piercingly dark eyes, those plump kissable lips, and that mop of thick black hair.

Yes, he was exceedingly attractive. Why the hell hadn’t she noticed that before?

“Rey? Earth to Rey?”

“Huh?”

“I said what’s your kink?”

“What?” All three men stared at her.

“Come on Rey,” Poe teased. “A woman like you, I bet you’ve had some wild times.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rey turned her head and desperately racked through her brain trying to find a suitable experience to share. But all her sexual encounters had been vanilla, plain old vanilla. She’d certainly never been fucked against a wall. God, she’d love to be fucked against a wall.

She scowled at Poe. “None of your business Dameron.”

“Never took you for a prude, Sanders.”

She delivered her death stare at him. “I’m done for the evening. I’m heading to bed.” She gathered up her purse and phone.

“I’ll come with you.” Ben offered.

And her heart fluttered involuntarily -

“We might as well all go back,” Finn said. “I’m knackered, too.”

\- Then sunk back miserably.

“You guys are pathetic,” Poe moaned but followed them out of the bar anyway.

....

Rey lay awake, staring at the bunk above her. She hated sharing rooms. It’s why she was always quick to throw men out of her bed. To sleep, she needed stillness and silence.

Tonight she had neither. All three men were snoring softly, the bunks around her groaning whenever they shifted their weight.

There’d been a long discussion about who would claim which bunk. Somehow, Rey and Ben had both ended up on the bottom, Ben moaning about the size of the bed. His feet dangled off the end now, and there definitely wasn’t enough room for him to sit up in bed. 

She squirmed, trying to get comfortable. She had that undeniable urge to touch herself, to sedate the tension that had been building between her legs all evening. She bit down on her lip hard and screwed up her eyes.

“Rey, you need a teacher!”

She rolled onto her side and peered through the darkness. Was that Ben? “What?” She whispered.

“I can show you the ways of the Force,” Ben groaned.

The red glow of the smoke alarm illuminated the room just enough for her to see that Ben lay on his back with his eyes closed.

“Rey, let me touch you,” he mumbled.

“What the fuck are you two up to down there?!” Poe hissed, leaning over the edge of his bunk.

“Nothing!” Rey protested in a whisper. “I think Ben is talking in his sleep.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot he does that.”

They both fell silent, listening for more.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” He moaned. Then more muffled incomprehensible words. “I feel it too. I feel it right there. Rey, right there. Please!”

Poe cackled. “Well, that is enlightening, Rey!”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just roll him over before we’re treated to more porn dialogue.”

“Roll him over?”

“Yes, give him a shove and he should shut up.”

She climbed out of bed, Poe watching, and bent over Ben.

“Rey! Re-A-Y!” He pleaded, making her blush in the blackness.

He was shirtless, which meant she’d have to touch that pale and bare skin. She placed her hands on his shoulder, warm and solid, and heaved.

He did not move.

“Ben?” She whispered into his ear - _Oh! they were actually quite big, dorky ears, no wonder he kept his hair long _\- and tickled his collar bone.

“Hmmm.” He hummed.

“Roll over, Ben.”

His arms flailed above him, and she ducked, narrowly missing getting whacked. His hands appeared to be reaching out to grab something or someone, and then he shifted onto his side. “You’re not alone,” he whispered tenderly.

Poe chuckled again. “Night, Rey!” Then added, suggestively, “Sweet dreams.”

“Fuck off!” she mouthed, and he disappeared.

Rey padded back to her own bed, now wetter and hornier than ever, and slumped onto the mattress.

...

The sun blazed through the window, and the room felt like a furnace. Rey threw off her sheet and fumbled for her phone. Late morning. She’d actually managed a decent amount of sleep once she’d eventually nodded off. It had been torture. Desperate to make herself come but terrified to try with the three sleeping men around her. Eventually she’d been forced to think about her lecturer, Luke Skywalker, in his underwear to turn herself off, and then oblivion had claimed her.

A message blinked on her screen from Finn. He’d gone with Poe to find breakfast, leaving her and Ben to sleep.

_Ben?! Shit._

She could hear him breathing deeply in the bunk beside her.

She stretched and swung her legs onto the floor, dragging herself to sitting. As she did, Ben stirred and then yawned. She watched as he slowly gained consciousness.

“Morning,” she said.

His head flipped towards her.

“Oh, morning.” His gaze ran over her bare legs. The old T-shirt she wore barely covered her arse. He snatched his head back and stared at the bunk overhead. “Where are the others?”

“Gone to get breakfast. We overslept.” She parted her legs slightly knowing she was giving him a perfect view of her crotch. He looked towards her again, and his eyes flew down there, then hurried away. She watched him swallow.

“I’m going to get showered.” She told him, standing up and turning around. The room was small, with very little room to manoeuvre. She reached down for the hem of her T-shirt and dragged it over her head.

“What are you doing?” he asked in alarm, sitting upright and banging his head on the bunk above. “Ouch. Shit!”

“Are you ok?” she asked, peering over her shoulder.

“Fine.” He grunted, rubbing his crown.

She bent over to rummage through her bag jammed between the edge of the bed and the wall. She knew this would display her butt, her white cotton knickers and their damp-stained gusset.

She heard him shuffling in his bed as she pulled out her towel. She straightened up and tied the towel around her chest before hooking her arm underneath, sliding down her panties and stepping out of her underwear. Then she spun back towards him.

Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet bunched up over his lap in an obvious attempt to hide something.

“You’re going to get showered,” he stated, clearly wishing she’d hurry the fuck away.

“Yes, but do you think you could undo my necklace for me first?” she requested, dangling the thin gold chain from her fingers.

“Can’t you do it yourself?” he grumbled. 

“I can, but then I’d have to let go of my towel,” she teased, making as if to let the wrap fall from her hand.

“No!” he barked. “Don’t do that.”

“Then can you help me please, Ben?”

“Can’t you leave it on?”

“Ben!”

“Fine!”

She pivoted away from him and swept her hair over her shoulder.

He cleared his throat, and she heard him fumbling with the sheet before hesitating and then lumbering to his feet.

He paused.

She felt his breath brush over the top of her head.

“The clasp is just there,” she said.

He took a tentative step forward, and his fingers brushed the back of her neck as he gathered the necklace into his grasp.

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“Shit. I didn’t think I did that anymore,” he said, embarrassed and fumbling with the clasp. “What did I say?”

“Lots of stuff,” she whispered. “About me.”

Silence.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she’d read it all wrong, if he talked about all sorts of people that way in his sleep.

Finally, he said, “Oh...I’m sorry if -“

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked me? 

“Because you hate me.” 

The necklace fell open, and he caught it against her skin, then passed it to her, their hands touching briefly.

“I don’t hate you.”

He snorted a dark laugh.

She continued. “I think you’re spoilt and judgmental and conceited.”

A deep sigh from behind her.

“But you’re also thoughtful, considerate, sensitive, and occasionally even funny.” She giggled.

“Am I?” he asked in astonishment.

“I don’t hate you. My feelings... my feelings are quite the reverse.”

His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and his lips found the spot where her neck met her body. He kissed her lightly, as if testing whether she’d allow it.

She sighed. “How long?” she asked.

“Hmmm.” He replied into her neck, his mouth caressing the smooth skin and his fingers stroking her shoulders.

“How long have you liked me?”

He raised his head. “From the moment I met you.” Then he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply.

“But that was-“

“Three years ago.”

“Yes.” She spun around and took his face in her hands. The towel slipped between them, and he grabbed it. She stared into those chocolate brown eyes. “I never knew. I always thought you disapproved of me.” She played up her English accent. “My awful table manners, my unladylike behaviour, my outspokenness. I didn’t think I was your type.” She brushed her thumbs against the bristles on his cheeks. 

The gaze he returned was dark and lustful. “You are exactly my type, Rey - vivacious, brave, and stunning.”

He let the towel slip as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It started tenderly, their lips barely finding one another, then his tongue skated along her mouth and she opened her lips, inviting him inside. He pressed her mouth, gathering her whole body against his so that she could feel the hardness of his erection digging into her stomach.

She moaned into his mouth, her fingers tangling in his silky hair.

He halted, eyes full of wonder. “I can’t believe I’m kissing you, Rey.”

“I’d like to do a whole lot more than kissing.”

“I’d better check that door is locked, then.”

“Good idea.”

He dashed to the door, turned the key twice, and shook the door for good measure. His eyes swept over the room desperately. “Rey I don’t think there’s enough room here to...I barely fit in that bed.”

“Can’t you just fuck me against the wall?”

He didn’t need asking twice.

He strode towards her, grabbed her ass in his hands, and hoisted her up as she wound her legs around his waist. Then Ben rammed Rey against the wall.

“Yes, I certainly can.” He leaned in to kiss her hard, letting her bite his bottom lip and suck his tongue as he explored her mouth. One hand weaved its way from her buttocks across her hips and between her legs. With his fingers, he parted her swollen lips and slowly dipped inside, curling against her front wall and stroking her sweet spot. She flinched, and his thumb grazed her clit, beginning to circle carefully.

“You’re so wet already.”

She gripped his arms, her nails piercing his skin, her mouth stilling and her forehead dropping onto his shoulder. “Don’t stop,” she panted, and he picked up the pace, sucking her neck, marking her skin, flicking her nub, pumping her pussy.

She felt her clit harden and tingle, and her whole body came alive with sensation. Then the wave hit her, coursing from deep within her cunt up into her belly. She bucked and jerked in his hands as her walls clenched around his fingers.

Slowly, he withdrew and reached down to unhook himself from his boxers. Like the rest of him, his cock was large and wide, and it curved in a promising way. As he grabbed her upper thigh again, he leaned back and watched as he drove his dick inside her. 

She encapsulated him. Her walls parted but held him as he took her right to the hilt.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed about this,” he snarled as he ground into her. “How many times I’ve imagined it.”

He circled his hips against hers, his pubic bone teasing her clit, so that her words escaped in tiny little gasps.

“And how does it compare?”

He hunched to engulf her tit in his mouth and sucked until her nipple escaped with a pop of his lips. Straightening up, he looked her in the eye and started to pound her. The pace was ruthless. The thin bedroom wall thumped and creaked with their weight as he slammed into her, their bodies knocking out a fast beat punctuated with her quiet cries and his low groans 

“SO-MUCH-BET-TER” he grunted, accentuating each syllable with a thrust of his cock.

She couldn’t take her eyes off his face. He wore a frown of serious concentration; everything he did was with such passionate intent. She was never going to get enough of this. She was going to need him to do it again and again.

“More,” she begged. “More!”

He obliged. Squeezing her ass tightly, he fucked her hard, until she dissolved around him once more. Pleasure and ecstasy ricocheted across her body while her cunt squeezed around him again and again, inviting him to join her. Then he did. Plunging into her, he came with her name on his lips and an all-consuming shudder. His legs gave way, and they cascaded to the floor as his dick pulsed and flooded her with warmth. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs, come, and sweat.

“Shit! Sorry,” he mumbled, catching his breath, eyes full of concern.

She pulled him close and licked away the sweat that dripped down his chest. “My coccyx may be broken, but it was well worth it!” She laughed.

....

Afterwards, they sat on the floor with Rey’s sheet wrapped round them and the air conditioning cranked up high. Ben leaned against the bed with Rey against his chest as he fed her peanuts from a packet he’d found in his rucksack.

“Was this a one-time-only thing, Rey?” he asked hesitantly. She twisted to peer at him. His features were steeled in preparation for her answer.

But the door knob rattled before she could answer.

“I don’t think they’re in there,” Finn said from the corridor.

Rey pressed her finger against Ben’s lips.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Ben’s IN there,” Poe replied

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Ben began to nibble the tip of Rey’s finger with mischief in his eyes. She tried to frown at him but had to look away to stop herself from giggling.

“I’ll try phoning her,” Finn suggested.

“No!” Poe snapped, and the sound of a kerfuffle played out beyond the door.

Ben now had Rey’s hand in his and had begun trailing a line of kisses to the crook of her elbow. 

“Poe!” Finn screeched. “Give me my phone back!”

“No! Let’s just go. They’ll get in touch when they’re done.”

Rey twisted towards Ben and he continued his kisses up to her shoulder, along her collarbone and down to her chest

“Done with what?”

“Each other!” One pair of footsteps stomped away, with another scurrying after them.

“Poe? What do you mean?” Finn’s voice faded. 

Ben glanced up from the nipple he held between his teeth and smirked. Then he halted and frowned. “You didn’t answer my question.”

She stroked his chin. “Ben, if I’m honest, then you have to know that I’m at the point in my cycle where hormones usually mean I make bad decisions and sleep with people I shouldn’t.” He looked crestfallen. “But this was different. This, I want to do a second and a third and probably even a fourth time. Possibly hundreds of times.”

He grinned. “What’s this about a cycle?”

“Oh, it’s horny week!”

“Horny week?”

“Yes, closely followed by PMS week, then the crimson wave, and then one blissful week of normality.”

“PMS week sounds fun.”

“I am going to be a complete bitch to you and then sob about it straight after. Think you can handle it? There’ll be a lot of ups and downs with me.”

“Poe is always saying I’m too cautious, that I need to be more adventurous - take more risks.” He yanked her towards him. “This is one rollercoaster I most certainly want to ride!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me, ReyloBrit, on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
